Le calendrier de l'Avent 2015
by Miss.Peace
Summary: Chaque jour, une nouvelle petite histoire pour attendre patiemment le jour de Noël. Nyotalia x Hetalia - NyoFrxUK, SpaxNyoRomano, NyoGerxIta, NyoPruxCan et NyoSuxFin
1. I : Dieu envoit la viande- NyoFrxUK

**Jour I**

* * *

 _Dieu envoit la viande et le diable, les cuisiniers._

 _Thomas DELONEY, Œuvres (1600)_

* * *

Dans une des rues de Londre, Arthur marchait rapidement vers sa maison. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait froid! Maintenant qu'il avait fini de faire ses courses, il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre son fauteuil à côté de la cheminé, boire un bon thé fumant en regardant ses séries télévisées adorées, tout en restant bien au chaud sous une couverture en laine.

Ah, que du bonheur!

Une fois devant la porte de son manoir, il l'ouvrit hâtivement en faisant attention à ne pas renverser sas sacs pleins de courses et rentra dedans. Il ferma rapidement le battant derrière lui et commença à se déshabiller de ses habits himalayesques qui le protégeaient du froid glacial de l'extérieur.

Une fois tous vêtements inutiles enlevés, il reprit en mains ses sacs et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour y ranger les aliments.

Soudain, il entendit une voix venir de la pièce culinaire. Une belle voix féminine qu'il aurait pu reconnaître partout. France, où plus connue sous le non de Françoise. Elle chantait une chanson de Noël française très joyeusement.

Arthur s'approcha silencieusement de l'entrée de la pièce et y jeta un coup d'œil. Elle était bien là, cuisinant quelque chose, qui d'ailleurs sentait très bon. Il reposa ses sacs parterre et entra dans la pièce. Elle ne remarqua sa présence. Il l'enlaça par derrière et posa son menton sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, mais ne se retourna, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'Arthur.

Arthur aurait dû s'énerver contre elle. C'était la combientième fois qu'elle venait chez lui sans le prévenir? Ce qui déplaisait à Arthur n'était pas le fait que Françoise vienne et qu'elle rentre chez lui sans permission. C'était plutôt le fait qu'elle choisissait toujours le moment où il n'était pas à la maison pour venir. Lui voulait l'accueillir chaleureusement, être un bon hôte, mais elle ne lui laissait jamais cette chance, arrivant toujours alors qu'il n'était pas présent chez lui.

Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas envie de se mettre en colère. Non, il ne voulait pas briser la magie qui s'était formée autour d'eux. Il ferma les yeux et sourit.


	2. II : Il y a deux baisers - SpaxNyoRomano

**Jour II**

* * *

 _Il y a deux baisers au monde que je n'oublie pas : le dernier de ma mère et le premier que je t'ai donné._

 _Copla espagnole_

* * *

Antonio mit son bras sur les épaules de Lovina et l'attira contre lui. Il faisait froid à Madrid malgré le climat plutôt chaud qu'avait habituellement la ville. Il accéléra le pas, sans prêter attention aux bruits qui l'entouraient.

Italie du Sud ne broncha quand elle se sentit collée contre l'Hispanique. Au contraire, elle se laissa étreindre par lui, savourant sa proximité. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta le brouhaha des rues, les cris des enfants, les rires des adultes. Cette nuit, c'était une exception, car elle montrait publiquement son amour pour Espagne.

Elle réouvrit ses yeux et les posa sur Antonio. Ce dernier souriait.

 _\- Smettere di sorridere stupidamente, idiota,_ dit-elle.

 _\- Sonrío porque soy feliz._

 _\- Perché sei felice?_

 _\- Porque yo estoy contigo._

Lovina rougit quand le regard de l'Hispanique se posa sur elle. Un regard rempli d'amour, de gentillesse et de désirs. Antonio profita de ce moment où l'Italienne semblait songeuse pour l'embrasser. Il aimait vraiment montrer son amour pour elle ainsi. C'était direct et il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Le geste en lui-même expliquait les pensées.

Contre toutes attentes de coups et de jurons, Lovina s'accrocha à son écharpe et approfondit le baiser.

 _Questa è un'eccezione,_ se dit l'Italienne. _Una sola eccezione._

* * *

o

* * *

 _Smettere di sorridere stupidamente, idiota. = Arrête de sourire bêtement, idiot._

 _Sonrío porque soy feliz. = Je souris parce que je suis heureux._

 _Perché sei felice? = Pourquoi es-tu heureux?_

 _Porque yo estoy contigo. = Parce que je suis avec toi._

 _Questa è un'eccezione. Una sola eccezione. = C'est une exception. Juste une seule exception._


	3. III : L'épée nue s'arrête - NyoGerxIta

**Jour III**

* * *

 _L'épée nue s'arrête au moment de frapper… Il accomplit des miracles, l'amour enveloppé de prière._

 _W. GŒUTHE, Nouvelle._

* * *

Et un coup de plus.

Feliciano posa un genou parterre. Il ferma ses yeux et essaya de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Il dégoulinait de sueur et plusieurs bleus reçus très récemment recouvraient son corps frêle. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Avec la conviction de se relever et de ne pas perdre, il réouvrit ses yeux, resserra son emprise sur le bout de bois qui lui servait d'épée et essaya de se redresser. En vain, il ne réussit.

Après s'être rendu compte qu'il lui était maintenant impossible de tenir sur ses deux jambes, Feliciano releva son regard sur son adversaire. Monika semblait n'avoir reçu aucun coups. Elle se tenait droite et fière, ses yeux d'un bleu perçant scrutant chacun de ses mouvements.

 _\- Steht auf!_ cria l'Allemande. _Steht auf und kämpfe mich!_

Prenant appui sur ses genoux, Feliciano se redressa, grimaçant à cause des douleurs. Il chancela un peu à gauche et à droite. Sa tête tournait et il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il pourrait tenir contre Monika.

Cette femme, guerrière de naissance, avait insisté pour qu'ils s'entraînent car d'après elle, il ne faisait pas assez de sport. Feliciano avait accepté, voulant faire plaisir à son bien-aimée, mais s'il avait su qu'il allait se retrouver avec tous ses os cassés, il aurait bien décliné la proposition.

 _\- Feliciano! Sei stark und mutig!_

Devant l'immobilité de l'italien à attaquer, elle s'énerva:

 _\- Scheiße! Mich angreifen!_

Feliciano inspira puis expira bruyamment. Avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, il se jeta sur la jeune femme et esquissa un coup, très vite paré par la Germanique. Alors que l'Italien essayait de reprendre son équilibre, Monika le contourna et abattit son arme sur celui de Feliciano. L'épée boisée du Latin s'envola dans les airs et retomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol, à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

Ayant rien à porté de main pour se défendre, Veneziano baissa sa tête, entrelaça ses doigts et commença à prier, attendant le coup de grâce de la part de la Germanique.

Mais il ne vint.

Surpris de ne rien sentir s'abattre sur lui, il releva sa tête et fixa de ses yeux ambrés Monika. Cette dernière se tenait devant lui, très calme. Elle ne ressamblait pas à celle qu'elle avait été quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle laissa tomber son arme de bois et s'approcha de lui. L'Allemande prit doucement entre ses mains le visage de Feliciano.

 _\- Es tut mir leid_ , dit-elle en caressant de son pouce un bleu. _Es tut mir leid mein Lieb. Ich habe mich hinreißen._

Elle fit un sourir triste et enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'Italien. Au début, Veneziano ne comprit ce qu'il se passait, puis rendit son étreinte à Monika.

 _\- Es tut mir leid_ , répéta-t-elle. _Habe ich dir weh getan?_

 _\- No, sto bene_ , la rassura-t-il, malgré les douleurs.

La Germanique mît fin quelques minutes plus tard à leur étreinte, lui souriant.

 _\- Du bist für die Liebe gemacht, nicht für den Krieg,_ affirma-t-elle doucement. _Entschuldige mich mein Lieb. Ich hatte es vergessen._

- _Non è niente, e inoltre, ho potuto allenarmi,_ répondit-il.

Ils sourirent tous deux et décidèrent d'arrêter l'entraînement pour aller manger de bonnes pâtes préparées par l'Italien.

* * *

o

* * *

 _Steht auf! Steht auf und kämpfe mich! = Lève-toi! Lève-toi et combats-moi!_

 _Feliciano! Sei stark und mutig! = Feliciano! Sois fort et courageux!_

 _Scheiße! Mich angreifen! = Merde! Attaque-moi!_

 _Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid mein Lieb. Ich habe mich hinreißen. = Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée mon amour. Je me suis laissée emporter._

 _Es tut mir leid. Habe ich dir weh getan? = Je suis désolée. T'ai-je fait mal?_

 _No, sto bene. = Non, je vais bien._

 _Du bist für die Liebe gemacht, nicht für den Krieg. Entschuldige mich mein Lieb. Ich hatte es vergessen. = Tu es fait pour l'amour, pas pour la guerre. Excuse-moi mon amour. J'avais oublié cela._

 _Non è niente, e inoltre, ho potuto allenarmi. = Ce n'est rien, et en plus, j'ai pu m'entraîner._


	4. IV : Et comme chaque jour - NyoPruxCan

**Jour IV**

* * *

 _Et comme chaque jour, je t'aime davantage,_

 _Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier, et bien moins que demain._

 _Rosemonde GERARD, Les Pipeaux._

* * *

 _\- Ich kam zurück_ _, Liebling!_ cria Julchen en claquant bruyamment la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Canada sortit de la cuisine à l'entente de cette voix et s'avança vers sa copine avec un doux sourire.

 _\- Welcome home,_ dit-il.

Puis son regard descendit un peu plus bas.

 _\- And what is that?_ demanda le Canadien devant les sacs en plastiques que portait la Prussienne.

 _\- Ich kaufte Bier,_ répondit-elle avec son sourire si typique. _Sag mir nicht, wir werden ein Hockeyspiel ohne Bier zu sehen!_

\- _No… but… I wanted to drink… maple syrup…_

 _\- Ja, das weiß ich. Das ist, warum ich es gekauft,_ dit la Germanique en montrant une bouteille où l'on pouvait lire dessus en français «liqueur de whisky canadien et de sirop d'érable».

Matthew sourit; sa Prussienne adorée pensait toujours à lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur sa joue.

 _\- I love you_ , chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

 _\- Ich liebe dich auch mein Küken_ , répondit Julchen. _Aber wenn wir hier bleiben , werden wir das Spiel verpassen._

 _\- You have right my love._

Canada s'éloigna de sa bien-aimée, prit les sacs qu'elle portait et se dirigea vers le salon, demandant à la Prussienne de prendre au passage les sandwichs qu'il avait préparés. Après s'être confortablement installés sous une couverture, et que Julchen posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Matthew, ils regardèrent le fameux match de hockey, tous deux heureux de passer une soirée ensemble.

* * *

o

* * *

 _Ich kam zurück, Liebling! = Je suis rentrée, chéri!_

 _Welcome home. And what is that? = Bienvenue à la maison. Et qu'est-ce que cela?_

 _Ich kaufte Bier. Sag mir nicht, wir werden ein Hockeyspiel ohne Bier zu sehen! = J'ai acheté de la bière. Ne me dis pas que nous allons regarder un match de hockey sans bière!_

 _No… but… I wanted to drink… maple syrup… = Non… mais… je voulais boire… du sirop d'érable…_

 _Ja, das weiß ich. Das ist, warum ich es gekauft. = Oui, je savais cela. C'est pourquoi j'ai acheté ça._

 _I love you. = Je t'aime._

 _Ich liebe dich auch mein Küken. Aber wenn wir hier bleiben , werden wir das Spiel verpassen. = Je t'aime aussi mon poussin. Mais si on reste ici, on va rater le match._

 _You have right my love. = Tu as raison mon amour._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _N/A : Oh mon Dieu, tant de fluff! Si ça continu comme ça, un jour, je créerais la ficothèque fluffy!_


	5. V : Danser, c'est - NyoSuxFin

**Jour V**

* * *

 _Danser, c'est comme parler en silence. C'est dire plein de choses sans dire un mot._

 _Yuri BUENAVENTURA_

* * *

Tino posa un de ses pieds sur la glace.

Aujourd'hui, sa femme et lui avaient décidé d'aller patiner ensemble. Bon, c'était plutôt le Finlandais qui avait voulut qu'ils y aillent, mais elle n'avait pas refusé.

Il ramena son deuxième patin sur la glace et incita sa femme avec un sourire de faire de même. Celle-ci l'imita et le suivit sans protestation.

Une fois les deux sur la grande place d'eau gelée, Tino prit la main de la Suédoise et l'entraîna dans une danse rythmée. Le soleil faisait briller la glace et les aveuglait, mais ce n'était pas important pour le couple. Parce qu'à l'instant, seuls leurs mouvements accordés comptaient pour eux.

Ils dancèrent, sans s'arrêter, car aucun des deux ne voulait mettre fin à ce ballet vertigineux qu'ils effectuaient ensemble.

Puis vint un moment où ils remarquèrent que la nuit était tombée et que la patinoire s'était vidée. Mais il n'arrêtèrent leur danse…

… jusqu'à qu'un employé les avertisse de la fermeture.


	6. VI : Un bon mariage - NyoFrxUK

**Jour VI**

* * *

 _Un bon mariage serait celui où l'on oublierait le jour qu'on est amant, la nuit qu'on est époux._

 _Jean ROSTAND_

* * *

Arthur prit les mains de Françoise dans les siennes. Celle-ci les retira immédiatement.

\- Mais pourquoi?… se plaint l'Anglais.

\- C'est non, Arthur. N'insiste pas. Je ne me marierai pas avec toi.

\- Mais dis-moi au moins la raison… fit Angleterre.

Il ne reçut qu'un silence comme réponse. Il avala sa salive et reposa sa question. Le mutisme de la Française continua.

Arthur ne comprenait pas pourquoi Françoise ne voulait pas se marier avec lui. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait pour qu'elle n'accepte pas? Pourtant, si elle disait tout simplement «oui», tout pouvait être si facile! Ils deviendraient le couple le plus fort de l'Europe entier. Leurs ennemis s'agenouilleraient devant eux alors qu'eux les piétineraient sans scrupule. Ils auraient beaucoup d'enfants et…

Un claquement de doigts de la part de la Française devant ses yeux le fit revenir dans la réalité.

\- Arthur, commença calmement Françoise, c'est non, parce que si je me marie avec toi, je ne serais plus un royaume libre. Maintenant, si tu n'as plus rien à dire, pars.

\- Mais non, ta liber…

\- C'est non! cria la jeune fille âgée d'à peine quatorze ans.

Arthur se tut devant l'agressivité du ton qu'avait employé France. Avec un soupir, il se leva doucement de la table où il était assis et se dirigea vers la porte de la petite cabane où ils avaient décidés de faire une réunion sur la demande soudaine de l'Anglais. La Française tourna son visage vers le mur de la pièce, il l'intéressait beaucoup tout à coup.

Avant de sortir, Arthur se retourna et un prit un air déterminé.

\- Je te marierais, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Et il sortit de la baraque, résolu sur l'idée d'une union entre eux. S'il fallait, il lui ferait la guerre. Et après tout cela, Françoise allait comprendre qu'elle faisait une faute énorme en n'acceptant pas sa demande. Elle se jetterait de son propre chef dans ses bras et lui la marierait. Ils seraient heureux et auraient beaucoup d'enfants.

\- Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de réaliser ce mariage, ma dulcinée. Tu ne le pourras pas.


	7. VII : Dessert - SpaxNyoRomano

**Jour VII**

* * *

 _Dessert: une pêche si on est seul, un péché si on est deux._

 _Aurélien Scholl_

* * *

Lovina versa du sucre dans son saladier qui contenait déjà des jaunes d'œuf. Elle commença à les battre jusqu'à qu'elle obtint un mélange mousseux. Elle y ajouta la mascarpone et continua de mélanger. Après que sa préparation devint omogène, elle y incorpora des blancs d'œuf déjà battus.

Italie du Sud préparait un tiramisu comme dessert pour le repas du soir. C'était une pâtisserie qu'elle aimait et était sûre de ne pas rater. En vérité, elle ne pouvait rater aucune recette, car elle était une descendante de Rome. _E non è certo per compiacere l'idiota che preparo questo_ , pensa-t-elle. _Soprattutto non per lui._

L'Italienne imbiba furieusement des biscuits à la cuillère dans du café tiède. Elle les disposa dans un plat pour une première couche, ajouta dessus la moitié de sa crème préparée précédemment et l'étala soigneusement. Lovina fit une seconde couche de biscuits au-dessus et mit le reste de sa crème.

Antonio lui avait dit un jour qu'il aimait les dessert italiens, particulièrement les tiramisus préparés par elle. À ce souvenir, ces joues se teintèrent de rouges, mais Lovina fit comme si de rien n'était.

Elle avait décidé de ne pas y ajouter de Marsala*. On ne pouvait jamais savoir de quoi était capable de faire un Latin quand il avait de l'alcool dans son sang. Elle n'avait aucune envie de réveiller le démon endormi au fond de l'Espagnol.

La Brune prit du film plastique, momifia presque le plat et le mit dans le frigo. Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre quelques heures avant de le resortir, enlever le plastique et le saupoudrer de café froid.

Tant mieux, Antonio allait rentrer dans quelques heures d'ailleurs.

 _E questa torta non è certo per lui._

* * *

o

* * *

 _E non è certo per compiacere l'idiota che preparo questo. Soprattutto non per lui. = Et ce n'est surtout pas pour faire plaisir à cet idiot que je prépare cela. Certainement pas pour lui._

 _E questa torta non è certo per lui. = Et ce gâteau n'est surtout pas pour lui._

 _Marsala_ → _C'est un vin à dénomination d'origine contrôlée produit dans la région de la ville italienne Marsala en Sicile. (Moi, je ne le savais pas. Merci Wikipedia.)_


	8. VIII : Un amour sincère - NyoGerxIta

**Jour VIII**

* * *

 _Un amour sincère ne se termine jamais. Il connaît des virgules mais jamais de points._

 _auteur inconnu_

* * *

Monika frappa à la porte en bois plus fortement que les précédentes fois. Depuis une heure, Feliciano s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain.

Allemagne acceptait son erreur, elle n'aurait jamais dû mettre en cause la virilité de son petit-ami. Celui-ci s'était beaucoup vexé et avait eu la merveilleuse idée de lui montrer son mécontentement en allant se cacher dans les toilettes et en s'y enfermant à double tours.

Par contre la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment dit des mensonges. Feliciano avait vraiment un corps efféminé, qu'il le veuille ou non. Mais il avait fait comprendre nettement à la Gemranique que le fait qu'on parle de son côté féminin lui déplaisait fortement.

 _\- Mein Lieb, wieder raus zu komme_ n, fit d'une douce voix Monika. _Es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ich nehme zurück, was ich sagte._

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit et la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage rougi à cause des pleurs de l'Italien.

 _\- Davvero?_

 _\- Ja, wirklich!_

Feliciano sourit à l'entente de cette voix si sincère sur ses propos. Il se jetta au cou de Monika pour lui faire un câlin, celle-ci enlaça son corps de Latin de ses bras. Puis Feliciano l'embrassa furtivement, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'était plus en colère.

* * *

o

* * *

 _Meine Lieb, wieder raus zu kommen. = Mon amour, sors de là._

 _Es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ich nehme zurück, was ich sagte. = Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. Je retire ce que j'ai dit._

 _Davvero? = Vraiment?_

 _Ja, wirklich! = Oui, vraiment!_


	9. IX : Parfois le cœur - NyoPruxCan

**Jour IX**

* * *

 _Parfois le coeur voit ce qui est invisible à l'œil._

 _H. Jackson Brown_

* * *

Julchen regardait la télévision sans y faire attention. Elle zappait de chaînes en chaînes, s'ennuyant à mort. Rien n'était assez _awesome_ pour qu'elle s'y intéresse.

Matthieu lui manquait. Horriblement.

Elle voulait l'appeler, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Son chéri était allé à une réunion pour parler de l'économie du pays avec ses provinces. La jeune femme savait que le déranger serait malpoli et très égoïste de sa part.

Prusse éteignit la télévision et se mut sous les couvertures de laine qui la recouvrait pour trouver une meuilleure position. Elle ferma les yeux.

La Germanique se rappela de sa première rencontre avec Canada. C'était dans un couloir. Elle l'avait sans faire exprès bousculer et pour se racheter, l'avait invité à boire un café. Puis, elle avait apris qu'elle était une des seules personnes qui pouvait le voir, sans le confondre avec son frère.

Après qu'ils soient devenus amis, le fait que personne ne s'intéresse à Matthew avait énormément enervé la Prussienne. Mais maintenant, elle remerciait tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour cette invisibilité qu'avait son amour. Si personne ne le voyait, cela voulait dire que les autres femmes ne le remarquaient non plus. Et si la gente féminine ne le voyait pas, cela voulait dire: pas de concurrente.

Avec un sourire, se remémorant des merveilleuses souvenirs qu'elle avait en commun avec le Canadien, Julchen se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Et quand le soir, Matthew fut rentré, il découvrit sa copine endormit de travers sur le canapé, de la bave coulant de sa bouche. À cette vue, il sourit, s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras comme une princesse. Il l'emmena dans leur chambre et la déposa sur leur lit. Il mit son pyjama et se coucha à côté d'elle, passant ses bras autours du corps de sa bien-aimée.


	10. X : Un enfant - NyoSuxFin

**Jour X**

* * *

 _Un enfant est le plus beau des cadeaux._

 _Proverbe Indien_

* * *

Berta ressortait depuis quelques mois ce qu'elle mangeait et savait très bien pourquoi.

Elle était enceinte.

Et la Suédoise, malgré le fait qu'elle était très heureuse, avait peur de l'annoncer à Tino. Comment ce dernier allait-il réagir? Serait-il heureux ou se fâcherait-il? Peut-être qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour un enfant?

Mais elle ne pouvait le cacher, parce que sa grossesse allait durer neuf ans. Ce n'était pas neuf mois comme les humains normaux et elle ne pouvait se cacher de son mari pendant un si long moment.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança vers le Finlandais et lui sortit la vérité d'une traite, claire et nette. Berta préférait être précise du début, tourner autours du pot n'était pas son genre.

Au début, Tino fut surpris, puis sourit et se jetta dans les bras de sa femme en criant des «Je vais devenir papa!» si haut que même les voisins entendirent la nouvelle.

Et c'est ainsi que Ladonia vit le jour.


	11. XI : Les fées - NyoFrxUK

**Jour XI**

* * *

 _Les fées nous échappent. Elles sont radieuses et on ne peut les saisir, et, ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir, on l'aime éternellement._

 _Jules RENARD, Journal_

* * *

Le petit enfant sortit sa tête des buissons et fixa son regard verdâtre sur une personne endormit sous un chêne à une vingtaine de mètre de là. Sans faire un bruit, il sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha doucement de l'inconnu. Arrivé à son hauteur, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille d'à peine huit ans. Elle était trop belle. Ses cheveux châtains bouclaient sur ses épaules. Sa peau blanche contrastait avec le rouge de ses lèvres et de ses joues alors que sa tunique d'un bleu comme ceux des cieux épousait à merveille son corps frêle. Peut-être était-ce une fée un peu trop grande? Mais les murmures de ses amis magique lui apprirent le contraire.

Soudain, l'inconnue cligna des yeux et les posa sur la petite nation. Ce dernier, voulant s'échapper précipitamment, tomba après s'être trébuché à une racine. Il se releva, décidé de fuir le plus loin possible, mais la douce voix de la jeune fille lui demandant de ne pas partir l'arrêta. Il se retourna et scruta son expression. Lui voulait-elle du mal?

\- Attend s'il te plait, ne pars pas.

Il ne comprenant pas, mais l'écouta, calmement.*

\- Je m'appelle Françoise, déclara la jeune fille, et toi?

Après un regard vers la forêt, il replongea ses yeux verts dans ceux violets de l'inconnue.

Tout à coup, une flèche passa devant ses yeux et se planta au tronc de l'arbre qui se trouvait un peu plus loin derrière lui. L'enfant regarda immédiatement d'où était venue la flèche et jura quand il vit une chevelure rousse comme le feu: son grand frère.

Alors, oubliant la belle jeune fille, il courut jusqu'à la forêt, sachant qu'il serait en sécurité une fois entre les arbres.

Mais du coin de l'œil, avant de s'engouffrer dans son antre aussi vert que son regard, il vit son grand frère parler avec la grande fée.

Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une fée, elle était beaucoup trop belle pour être une simple humaine.

.

* * *

.

* : Ceci se passe avant la conquête de Guillaume le Conquérant, donc les anglais ne parlent pas encore le français.


	12. XII : La séduction - SpaxNyoRomano

**Jour XII**

* * *

 _La séduction suprême n'est pas d'exprimer ses sentiments. C'est de les faire soupçonner._

 _Jules Barbey d'Aurevilly_

* * *

Antonio se mit sur ses genoux et embrassa le sol. Qu'est-ce que sont pays lui avait manqué! C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était parti à la conquête du Nouveau-Monde qu'il posait pied sur ses terres! Tout de son pays lui avait manqué!

C'est avec une joie non-dissimulée qu'il marcha jusqu'à sa maison. Arrivé, il poussa le battant de la grande porte du jardin et entra dans son domaine. Il s'avança jusqu'à sa maison et frappa trois coups à la porte. Immédiatement un serviteur vint ouvrir et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de son maître.

\- _Señor…_ murmura-t-il.

\- _Hola Julio_ , fit l'Hispanique avec un sourir. _Has envejecido. Cuando te dejé, eras sólo nueve años de edad. Y ahora, su pelo se volvió blanco._

Alors que le serviteur était resté médusé devant la porte, Antonio entra dans la maison, prêt à chercher sa petite Lovina. Il sortit directement au jardin de derrière. Cette petite devait sûrement jouer dehors avec ce beau temps.

Il vit au loin une femme cueillir des tomates. Il s'avança vers elle et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une belle jeune fille. L'ayant senti, la femme se redressa et fit face au brun. Celui-ci put la détailler. Elle portait une robe blanche contrastant avec son teint hâlé. Ses yeux verts brillaient et elle avait attaché un foulard sur sa tête pour se protéger d'une insolation. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos.

Ce devait être une servante qui avait dû être sûrement engagée bien après son départ pour le Nouveau-Monde.

Mais il voulait bien faire du rentre-dedans à cette belle femme soudain. Et il ne se géna pas.

\- _Hola mi linda. ¿Qué haces?_ demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmant.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, le regarda, puis, comme si de rien n'était, se détournant de l'homme, continua à cueillir les fruits rouges.

Ah non! Antonio n'acceptait pas! Aucune femme ne résistait à son charme et celle-ci n'allait pas être l'exception! Avec la ferme intention d'avoir le cœur de cette jeune fille aussi, il mit en œuvre tout son talent de séducteur.

\- _No importa si usted no me contesta . Oigo tu voz ... esta noche en mi cama ..._

La brune se redressa, des flammes étaient apparues dans ses iris et sans prévenir, elle abattit sa main libre sur la joue gauche de l'Espagnol. Celui-ci tomba au sol sous le choc.

\- _Sono Lovina, stronzo!_ cria la jeune femme. _Non mi riconosci?_

Elle prit son panier garni de tomates et partit dans la direction de la belle villa, hurlant un «Tipo di sporco maiale!» que toute la maisonée entendit.

* * *

o

* * *

 _Hola Julio. Has envejecido. Cuando te dejé, eras sólo nueve años de edad. Y ahora, su pelo se volvió blanco. = Salut Julio. Tu as vieilli. Quand je t'avais quitté, tu avais à peine neuf ans. Et maintenant, tes cheveux sont devenus blancs._

 _Hola mi linda. ¿Qué haces? = Salut ma jolie. Que fais-tu?_

 _No importa si usted no me contesta . Oigo tu voz ... esta noche en mi cama ... = Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne me réponds pas. J'entendrai bien ta voix se soir… dans mon lit…_

 _Sono Lovina, stronzo! Non mi riconosci? = Je suis Lovina, connard! Ne m'as-tu pas reconnue?_

 _Tipo di sporco maiale! = Espèce de sale porc!_


	13. XIII : L'absence - NyoGerxIta

**Jour XIII**

* * *

 _L'absence aiguise l'amour, la présence le renforce._

 _Thomas Fuller_

* * *

Monika s'arrêta avec un dérapage et attendit que Feliciano vienne. Ils avaient décidé d'aller faire du ski. Mais après être arrivés et montés sur les pistes. Italie lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais skié.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient en train de descendre la montagne lentement, Feliciano n'ayant appris que à faire du chasse-neige pour l'instant.

Si elle calculait bien, il y avait encore quatre heures devant eux avant de descendre tout en bas.

C'était decidé, un fois descendus, ils iraient sur un petit flanc et elle lui apprendrait à skier.

Mais Monika se demandait si elle allait avoir la force nécéssaire pour. Elle était fatiguée de faire une pose à chaque petite pente pour attendre que son copain soit descendu à la vitesse d'un escargot.

Pourquoi ne savait-il pas skier alors qu'il avait une partie des Alpes dans ses frontières?

Feliciano avait toujours des facettes cachées qui vous surprenaient une fois révélées. Et son amour devait en avoir tout un paquet en stock sûrement.

La Germanique sourit. Il ne lui restait que de les découvrir un par un.


	14. XIV: L'amour de la musique - NyoPruxCan

**Jour XIV**

* * *

 _L'amour de la musique mène toujours à la musique de l'amour._

 _Jacques Prévert_

* * *

Matthew posa un disque phonographique sur un gramophone d'époque et mit en marche la musique. Un son de violon s'éleva de l'apareil.

Julchen leva ses yeux du journal qu'elle lisait à l'entente de l'instrument et regarda Canada s'avancer vers elle. Matthew s'incligna un peu et tendit sa main.

\- _May I have this dance, miss Beilschmidt?_

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire, prit sa main et se leva de son fauteuil. Ils allèrent au centre de la pièce et commencèrent à danser calmement.

La voix de Lucienne Boyer brisait le silence qui les entouraient en chantant «mon cœur est un violon».

La tête de la Prussienne reposait sur le torse du Canadien, exactement au-dessus du cœur. Julchen pouvait entendre chaque battement cardiaque.

\- _Sieht aus wie ein altes Ehepaar_ , fit elle.

Matthew rit, puis resserra son emprise sur la taille de la Germanique. Celle-ci se colla d'avantage à son partenaire, ferma ses yeux et sourit, savourant le moment.

* * *

o

* * *

 _May I have this dance, miss Beilschmidt? = M'accorderiez vous cette dance, mademoiselle Beilschmidt?_

 _Sieht aus wie ein altes Ehepaar. = On dirait un vieux couple marié._


	15. XV : Aimer - NyoSuxFin

**Jour XV**

* * *

 _Aimer ce n'est pas ce regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction._

 _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

* * *

Berta alluma les bougies rouges qui se trouvaient sur la table décorée d'une manière romantique. Elle voulait passer une belle soirée avec sa «femme». Elle avait laissé ses deux enfants, Sealand et Ladonia, au Norvégien et à sa copine danoise. Ils avaient généreusement accepté de garder ces chenapans.

Soudain, son reflet dans le miroir de la salle à manger attira son regard. Elle portait une belle robe noire offerte par son amour. Ses longs cheveux blonds avait été relevé en un chignon désordonné et elle avait fait un très léger maquillage.

- _Olet kaunis_ , fit une voix.

La Suédoise se retourna et vit Tino se tenir au seuil de la porte. Berta lui sourit. Ce dernier s'avança, prit les mains de sa femme dans les siennes et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur ceux de sa compagne.

\- _J'g älsk'r d'g m'n fru_ , souffla Berta une fois que leur baiser ait pris fin.

Tino, soupira.

\- Berta, olen miehesi, se on sinulle, joka olet vaimoni .

Un second soupir s'échappa du Finlandais devant le visage stoïque de sa femme qui clignait naïvement des cils, comme si elle n'avait pas compris ce que voulait dire Tino.

Mais voyant que sa femme avait froncé ses sourcils comme s'il lui expliquait une chose aussi difficile telle que la naissance de l'univers, Finlande se dit que se n'était pas si grave que cela et embrassa une seconde fois Berta.

Il fallait profiter de ce moment tant que les enfants n'étaient pas à la maison.

* * *

o

* * *

 _Olet kaunis. = Tu es magnifique._

 _J'g älsk'r d'g m'n fru. = Jag älskar dig min fru. = Je t'aime ma femme._

 _Berta, olen miehesi, se on sinulle, joka olet vaimoni. = Berta, je suis ton mari, c'est toi qui es ma femme._


	16. XVI : Le capitaine - NyoFrxUK

**Jour XVI**

* * *

 _Le capitaine d'un bâtiment de la Royale Navy s'adresse à Surcouf:_

 _« Vous, Français, vous cous battez pour l'argent. Tandis que nous, Anglais, nous nous battons pour l'honneur! »_

 _Et Surcouf réplique:_

 _« Chacun se bat pour ce qui lui manque. »_

 _Robert Surcouf_

* * *

Depuis le gouvernail où il était, Arthur avait une très bonne vue sur le pont principal de son bateau nommé _Unicorn_. En effet, exactement à cette endroit, dos à lui, Françoise à quatre pattes nettoyait avec rage le sol en bois. Et l'Anglais avait la merveilleuse chance de contempler le postérieur de la Française sans que celle-ci ne le sache.

Tout cela s'était passé après un combat naval où Françoise avait perdu. Arthur avait décidé qu'elle laverait tout le bateau de fond en comble. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix: c'était ça ou il jetait aux requins ses hommes. Et la Continentale ne voulait surtout pas mettre en périle la vie de ses matelots.

\- _Oh my God…_ dit-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. _Look at her ass…_

\- _Yes, you're right, her ass is beautiful, isn't it?_ fit une voix masculine avec un accent italien juste derrière lui.

Arthur se retourna immédiatement et ses yeux croisèrent un homme d'une quarantaine. Ses cheveux bruns bouclaient et il possédait des yeux ambrés. Il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours. Il portait une sorte d'armur dorée avec une cape rouge qui faisait ressortir son teint hâlé.

 _\- Who are you?…_

 _\- My name is Roman Empire,_ continua l'homme _, and I am her father._

Et Arthur reçut un coup de poing du dénommé Empire Romain qui le fit tomber inconscient.

On ne matait pas les Latins sans affronter par la suite le couroux de leur père.

* * *

o

* * *

 _Oh my God… Look at her ass… = Oh mon Dieu… Regarde son cul…_

 _Yes, you're right, her ass is beautiful, isn't it? = Oui, tu as raison, son cul est très beau, non?_

 _Who are you?… = Qui es-tu?…_

 _My name is Roman Empire, and I am her father. = Mon nom est Empire Romain, et je suis son père._


	17. XVII : Il n'est ni poule - SpaxNyoRomano

**Jour XVII**

* * *

 _Il n'est ni poule si chère que celle reçue en cadeau._

 _Proverbe italien_

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿qué piensa usted?

\- E' l'unica cosa che mi ha trovato a comprare?

\- Pero ... no es bonito?

\- Non, répondit Lovina en arrachant des mains d'Antonio le pull en laine décoré avec des motifs de cerfs et de flocons. E ' brutto e questa sera si dorme sul divano.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Pero por qué?

\- Porque.

Sans donner d'autres explications, Lovina monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissant au salon un Espagnol qui faisait une crise et répétait des «por qué».

Ce soir-là, l'Italienne dormit avec un sourire, bien au chaud grâce au pull offert.

* * *

o

* * *

Entonces, ¿qué piensa usted? = Alors, qu'en penses-tu?

E' l'unica cosa che mi ha trovato a comprare ? = C'est le seul truc que tu as trouvé à m'acheter?

Pero ... no es bonito? = Mais… c'est pas jolie?

No. E ' brutto e questa sera si dorme sul divano. = Non. C'est moche et ce soir tu dors sur le canapé.

¿Cuál? ¿Pero por qué? = Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

Porque. = Parce que.

.

* * *

.

J'allais poster autre chose, sauf que c'était assez triste et je me suis dite que ce que je faisait était un calendrier de l'Avent et non un recueil d'angst. Je suppose que je le posterai après Noël ou en janvier.


	18. XVIII : Le meilleur -NyoGerxIta

**Jour XVIII**

* * *

 _La meilleure odeur est celle du pain, le meilleur goût, celui du sel, le meilleur amour, celui des enfants._

 _Graham Greene_

* * *

Feliciano passa un bout de pain à Saint-Empire romain germanique. Celle-ci le prit de ses petites mains en rougissant avant de le grignoter.

Oda avait apris depuis peu que l'italien était un garçon et non une fille comme tous le monde le croyait. Comment elle l'avait appris était une longue histoire. Mais la Germanique avait mit en tête quand même faire la leçon à Feliciano sur le fait que ce n'était pas bien de se baigner avec une fille alors qu'on était un garçon.

Et c'était aussi depuis peu que son cœur accélérait d'une manière étrange quand ses yeux croisaient la silhouette de son ami.

Soudain, la douce voix de l'italien la sortit de ses pensées. À la vue des ses iris ambrées, Saint-Empire romain germanique rougit à une vitesse fulgurante et baissa sa tête furtivement pour continuer à manger son bout de pain, cachant ainsi partiellement ses joues écarlates.

Oda ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui prenait en la présence de Felicia - pardon, Feliciano.

Elle ne se doutait tout simplement pas que ce sentiment était celui-ci de l'amour.

.

* * *

.

 _Plusieurs choses s'étant passées aujourd'hui dans ma vie, je n'allais pas poster, mais après je me suis dite que je devais le faire._

 _J'appelle Holy Roman Empire Otto et son Nyo Oda. Ceci vient du fait que le prénom de plusieurs empereurs de cet empire était Otto._

 _Quand à la théorie HRE = Germany, disons que je l'utilise quand j'en ai envie. Il se peut que dans une de mes fanfics, cette théorie ne soit pas utilisée et dans une autre si. Et ici, oui, Oda est l'enfance de Monika._


	19. XIX : La bouderie - NyoPruxCan

**Jour XIX**

* * *

 _La bouderie en amour est comme le sel; pas trop n'en faut._

 _Proverbe sanskrit, Le Koural_

* * *

Quand Julchen enlaça par derrière Matthew pour le surprendre, celui-ci fouettait une préparation liquide et jaunâtre dans un saladier pour en faire un cake.

Ayant frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque au début à cause de la peur occasionnée par sa copine, Canada avait voulu premièrement la gronder. Mais il avait vite changé d'avis quand il avait entendu le rire si spécifique de la Prussienne. Beaucoup disaient que ce rire faisait saigner les oreilles tant il était insupportable. Pour le Canadien, c'était celui qui représentait la joie suprême, parce que lui l'aimait bien.

Abandonnant l'idée de se mettre en colère, il commença à bouder, faisant comme si sa copine n'existait plus. Serte, ce n'était pas mature, mais c'était mieux que de faire éclater une dispute.

Finalement, il arrêta son enfantillage quand Prusse commença à pleurer, croyant qu'elle était devenue invisible et qu'elle allait rejoindre les anciens car elle n'était plus une nation à proprement dire.

.

* * *

.

J'allais poster samedi, mais ma connexion internet a planté. J'ai appelé le service pour leur dire que je n'avais plus de wi-fi. Ils m'ont dit d'attendre deux heures. J'ai attendu et rien ne s'est produit. J'ai appelé une seconde fois, ils m'ont dit qu'ils savaient ce qu'était le problème mais que le bureau qui s'en occupait était déjà fermé. En gros, pas de connexion jusqu'à lundi! Au moins, il y a eu ma chère amie qui a accepté que j'utilise sa wi-fi. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas voir se poste, mais : Merci beaucoup!


	20. XX : L'amour - NyoSuxFin

**Jour XX**

* * *

 _L'amour, c'est l'espace et le temps rendus sensibles au cœur_

 _Marcel Proust_

* * *

Berta cherchait sa «femme» depuis vingt minutes dans la maison. Mais où était Tino, bon sang? Il l'aurait prévenue s'il sortait dehors, et il ne l'avait pas fait. Suède avait vraiment peur à l'instant. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à lui? Et si quelqu'un l'avait kidnappé? Oh, alors là, ça allait chauffer pour cet ingrat qui avait osé touché à son amour! C'était décidé, elle partait à sa recherche, mais avant, elle devait aller chercher son Carl Gustav M45*, histoire de se protéger si le kidnappeur attaquait.

Soudain elle entendit un bruit puis une porte qui se ferme. C'était celle de l'entrée. Berta y accourut et vit Tino enlever sa veste. Il y avait un sapin à côté de lui.

\- _Var Var du?_ demanda-t-elle.

\- _Menin ostamaan puun_ , répondit-il. _Etkö ole katselluthuomautusjääkaappi?_

La Suédoise soupira et alla prendre Tino dans ses bras. Ce dernier rendit l'étreinte de sa femme à celle-ci.

* * *

o

* * *

 _Var Var du? = Où étais-tu?_

 _Menin ostamaan puun. Etkö ole katselluthuomautusjääkaappi? = J'étais allé acheter le sapin. N'as-tu pas vu la note sur le frigo?_

 _Carl Gustav M45 → Le Carl Gustav est un pistolet mitrailleur d'origine suédoise simple et robuste dérivé mécaniquement du Sten MK 2. (merci Wikipedia)_


	21. XXI : Le vin rouge français - NyoFrxUK

**Jour XXI**

* * *

 _Le vin rouge français a toujours, en Angleterre, un goût d'encre; en France, il a un goût de soleil._  
 _G. MOORE, Mémoires de ma vie morte_

* * *

\- C'est non.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu n'es encore qu'un gamin.

\- Nous avons le même âge! cria Arthur.

\- Peut-être physiquement, mais je suis plus grande que toi de plusieurs siècles.

\- Ça ne change rien! Passe-moi ce vin! Je suis assez grand pour boire! hurla le Britannique d'à peine treize ans.

Françoise roula des yeux et fit glisser le verre sur la table qui les séparait. Sans réfléchir, l'Anglais le prit et but d'une traite toute la boisson. Après avoir vidé le contenue de sa coupe, il dut plusieurs fois secouer sa tête de gauche à droite pour ne pas perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il tenait à sa sobriété.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu ne supporterais pas! Et en plus t'as tout bu d'une seule fois!

\- Ça a un goût dégueulasse.

\- Je ne te permets pas!

S'il y avait une chose que Françoise n'acceptait pas, c'était qu'on dise du mal de ce qui provenait de son royaume.

Soudain l'Anglais laissa tomber sa tête contre la table en bois, sous le regard surpris de la Française. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne bouge, puis il releva sa tête et lâcha un long soupire.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne...

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser boire, déclara Françoise. Mais tu sais quoi, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, il faut un début à tout.

Elle reprit le verre, le remplit à nouveau et le passa à Arthur. Ce dernier but cul sec une seconde fois.

Une heure après, il y avait un anglais qui faisait des déclarations d'amour enflammées à une Française qui essayait vainement de se soustraire à son étreinte.

.

* * *

.

J'ai appelé lundi matin pour rappeler à mon service que je n'avais plus du tout de connexion. Ils m'ont dit que la personne qui allait s'occuper de mon problème allait venir le mardi, donc aujourd'hui, et toujours rien. Le téléphone ne marche pas, ni la télé et pas de wi-fi. Je poste mes drabbles en utilisant les ordinateurs de la bibliothèque de ma ville.

Et **SURTOUT** c'est mauvais de boire de l'alcool si on est mineur!


	22. XXII : En pardonnant - SpaxNyoRomano

**Jour XXII**

* * *

 _En pardonnant, on refuse doucement de lutter contre l'amour._

 _Gérard Jampolsky_

* * *

Depuis qu'il l'avait confondu avec une servante, Antonio n'arrêtait pas de subir matin et soir des jurons envers lui de la part de Lovina. Ce n'était quant même pas de sa faute si en si peu de temps l'Italienne avait grandit au point qu'on ne la reconnaisse plus! Il était partit en laissant derrière lui une petite fille et il retrouvait une somptueuse femme à son retour.

Ah, la croissance des nations, un phénomène si irrégulier!

Tout de même, Antonio s'était mis en tête de se faire pardonner par l'Italie du Sud.

Malheureusement pour lui, s'approcher d'elle en lui hurlant « _Mi linda!_ » et « _Te amo!_ » ne fut pas la bonne manière pour se faire excuser.

Espagne nota pour lui que cela entrainait de fâcheuses dégâts physiques occasionnées par une Lovina en rage.

* * *

o

* * *

 _Mi linda! = Ma jolie!_

 _Te amo! = Je t'aime!_


	23. XXIII : De quel royal éclat - NyoGerxIta

**Jour XXIII**

* * *

 _De quel royal éclat tu brillais, ô Venise!_

 _Au temps où te peignait Paul Véronèse, assise_

 _Sur un velours d'azur, tenant un sceptre d'or!_

 _A. von PLATEN, Venise._

* * *

Après plusieurs supplications de la part de Feliciano, Monika avait accepté qu'ils aillent faire un tour avec un gondole sur les eaux qui découpaient en plusieurs morceaux la ville de Venise. Son bel Italien avait été très heureux et le voir ainsi avait fait aussi très plaisir à la Germanique.

Sauf que le problème était qu'elle avait le mal de mer. Une fois montée sur un transport se déplaçant sur de l'eau, elle ressortait son dernier repas.

Son cinétose lui causait vraiment des problèmes des fois! Et le dire à quelqu'un était hors de question! Seul Julchen en était au courant et ça suffisait. Que diraient les gens s'ils savaient que le si puissant Allemagne souffrait d'une maladie si futile?

Mais quand son copain lui avait demandé d'une manière si gentille à plusieurs reprises avec des yeux tout brillants, Monika n'avait pas eu le courage de dire non encore une fois.

Restait plus qu'à trouver une excuse à la dernière minute. Pour l'instant, la seule idée qu'elle avait eu était qu'elle simule une entorse en posant de travers son pied sur le sol de la barque.

Elle était vraiment une combinarde des fois!

.

* * *

.

 _Je pense que j'ai fait Monika un peu OOC._


	24. XXIV : La jalousie - NyoPruxCan

**Jour XXIV**

* * *

 _La jalousie est une preuve de cœur, comme la goutte, de jambes._

 _P.-J. TOULET, Monsieur du Paur, homme public._

* * *

Julchen adorait son copain. Elle le trouvait très _awesome_. Matthew était une personne très gentille et facile à vivre avec.

Le seul truc qui énervait Julchen était un certain liquide visqueux et épais à qui le Canadien vouait un culte.

Le sirop d'érable.

Ce «machin» comme aimait bien le nommer la Germanique, était un vrai obstacle dans leur couple. Elle ne savait même plus le nombre de fois qu'ils s'étaient disputés pour si oui ou non ils en mettaient dans ce qu'ils cuisinaient.

Au début, elle avait accepté, voulant faire plaisir à Matthew, mais rapidement, elle s'était lassée de ce goût sucré. Sauf que Canada voulait en manger à chaque repas!

Julchen pensait des fois que Matthew ne tenait pas à elle autant qu'il tenait à ce «machin».

Mais s'il y avait une chose que ce «machin» ne pouvait pas faire, c'était de prendre la place qu'elle avait dans le cœur de son copain. Après tout, Canada était amoureux de lui!

Pas vrai?…

Ce n'était pas _awesome_ , mais Julchen l'admettait: elle était jalouse de ce sirop.

.

* * *

.

 _Je posterai demain le dernier chapitre de ce calendrier et je ferai cinq drabbles avec tous les couples présents ici._

 _Et si j'ai du temps pour le finir, je vous posterai aujourd'hui un petit cadeau de Noël avec du NyoFrxUK. (Et si j'arrive pas à le finir, c'est pour demain.)_


	25. XXV : Last chapter - Tous les couples

**Jour XXV**

* * *

 _On nous réconcilia; nous nous embrassâmes, et depuis ce temps-là nous sommes ennemis mortels._

 _LESAGE, Le Diable boiteux._

* * *

Depuis son mariage avec Arthur, Françoise s'était un peu calmé. Elle qui avait tant crié des «non» à travers l'église jusqu'à sa faire mal à ses cordes vocales lors de la cérémonie, s'était refermée sur elle-même.

Si ce n'était que ça, cela aurait été encore acceptable, mais elle avait aussi décidé de ne rien manger et ne sortait de sa chambre. C'était sa propre chambre. Elle lui appartenait à elle. Et interdiction à l'Anglais d'y entrer.

Arthur ne savait plus quoi faire. Déjà que communiquer de l'autre côté d'une porte en bois massif et épais était très difficile -parce que des fois on comprenait mal ce que disait l'autre- et il avait droit en plus à des jurons qu'il ne connaissait pas pour la plupart. Un moine lui avait un jour expliqué que c'était en latin, mais quand il lui avait demandé la signification des mots, ce dernier avait rougit et s'était éclipsé rapidement.

Après cela, Angleterre avait préféré ne plus savoir ce qu'elle disait quand elle était énervée. Voir les visages médusés de ceux qui savaient le latin et qui entendaient les « _Sane coleus es!_ » et les « _Abi pedicatum!_ » lui suffisait comme raison. Ce n'était sûrement pas des louanges à son nom.

Sa femme était une vraie sauvageonne. Et pendant son enfance, c'est elle qui lui disait qu'il était aussi gracieux qu'un ours pour rigoler. S'était-elle vue?

Au moins, les encouragements des autres tels que «Ne vous inquiétez pas Sire, vous lui montrerez qui est le chef ce soir!» lui remontaient le moral.

Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi ils parlaient tous de la nuit dans leurs encouragements.

* * *

Δ

* * *

 _Quelles choses dignes de ton sol glorieux, ô Espagne, la voix humaine pourrait-elle raconter!_

 _CLAUDIEN_

* * *

Antonio ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lovina était toujours froide et distante avec lui, alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble. C'était son caractère, d'accord, mais elle pouvait bien faire un effort, non? Être un peu plus gentille ne la tuerait pas!

Soudain, l'Hispanique entendit des bruits de pas venant des escaliers. Il y jeta un regard et vit sa copine descendre. Mais quand il vit ce qu'elle portait, il fut très surpris.

Elle portait le pull qu'il lui avait acheté.

 _\- Eres magnifica,_ la complimenta-t-il.

 _\- E'solo un maglione,_ répondit Lovina. _Ma grazie comunque…_ murmura-t-elle.

Espagne se leva de son fauteuil et la prit dans ses bras. L'Italienne ne le repoussa pas.

Elle aussi, elle pouvait faire des efforts quand elle le voulait! Elle aimait Antonio et ne voulait pas que leur couple se brise parce qu'elle était un peu grincheuse.

* * *

Δ

* * *

 _L'humanité serait depuis longtemps si heureuse si tout le génie que les hommes mettent à réparer leurs bêtises, ils les employaient à ne pas les commettre._

 _B.-B. SHAW._

* * *

Feliciano fit tomber l'assiette remplie de pâtes sur le sol de la cuisine allemande. Elle se brisa en plusieurs morceaux.

Oh non…

Vite, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour nettoyer tout cela!

Mais malheureusement pour lui, en essayant de prendre les produits de nettoyage qu'il y avait dans une des armoires, il les renversa.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il essaya de se calmer et de réfléchit rapidement pour trouver une solution.

Il prit la balayette qui se trouvait dans un coin et ramassa tout les éclats de céramique. Il les cacha temporairement dans le pot de fleur. Il trouverait un moyen de les éliminer plus tard.

L'Italien trouva rapidement un sac en plastique et mît dedans toutes les pâtes. Elles étaient devenue immangeables à cause des détergents. Il allait les jeter personnellement dans le container qui se trouvait au début de la rue où ils habitaient, comme ça Monika n'allait jamais savoir pour ces pâtes gâchées.

Il prit une pate et commença à essuyer le sol. Une fois fini, il l'essora dans le lavabo et nettoya avec de l'eau ce dernier pour qu'il n'y reste aucune trace toxique.

Monika qui se cachait derrière le mur et qui espionait Feliciano depuis qu'elle avait entendu un bruit de fracas, tourna sa tête de droite à gauche.

Pas si idiot que ça, son copain.

* * *

Δ

* * *

 _Ennui: une personne qui parle lorsque vous désirez qu'elle vous écoute._

 _A. BIERCE, Le Dictionnaire du diable._

* * *

Matthew s'ennuyait. Depuis une heure, Julchen parlait sans s'arrêter.

Canada aimait beaucoup sa petite-ami, mais celle-ci avait la fâcheuse manie d'être très égocentrique et narcissique. Quand elle commençait à parler de quelque chose qu'elle tenait à cœur, impossible de l'arrêter!

Et quel était le sujet du jour? Ses cheveux.

Depuis soixante minutes, elle parlait de ses cheveux. Et Matthew ne pouvait même pas en placer une.

Alors pour la faire taire, il prit le visage de la Germanique en coupe et l'embrassa.

S'il ne pouvait parler, personne n'allait parler.

La Prussienne demanda une fois le baiser fini:

 _\- Ich sparch zu viel, oder?_

 _\- I think yes._

 _\- Also werde ich den Mund halten._

* * *

Δ

* * *

 _Épouser une femme qu'on aime et qui vous aime, c'est parier avec elle à qui cessera le premier d'aimer._

 _A. CAPUS, Notes et Pensées._

* * *

Tino et Berta s'aimaient beaucoup et tout le monde le savait. Toutes les nations féminines qui avaient un copain jalousaient Berta pour son mariage.

Finlande avait prit les devants et rendu leurs relations plus sérieuses en demandant la main de la Sédoise.

Au début, leur gouvernement n'avaient pas été d'accord, mais ils avaient clairement déclaré que c'était un union d'amour et pas celui d'une décision politique quelconque.

Leur faire accepter avait été un peu difficile, mais ils avaient reussi.

D'ailleurs leurs mariage avait été magnifique! Toute les nations européennes étaient venues, et pour ce jour sacré, tous avaient oublié leurs différents qu'ils avaient avec les autres.

Berta et Tino étaient amoureux de l'un et de l'autre, et aucun des deux ne pouvait se lasser de ce jeu qu'était l'amour.

* * *

o

* * *

 _Je ne vous traduit pas les insultes latines. Je les ai peut-être utilisées, mais si je mets les traductions, il faudrait que je monte le rating._

 _._

 _Eres magnifica. = Tu es magnifique._

 _E'solo un maglione. Ma grazie comunque… = C'est juste un pull. Mais merci quand même…_

 _._

 _Ich sprach zu viel , oder? = J'ai trop parlé, pas vrai?_

 _I think yes. = Je pense que oui._

 _Also werde ich den Mund halten. = Alors je vais me taire._

.

* * *

.

 _Et voilà, ce calendrier est fini! (Je poste ce chapitre quand même à deux heures du mat' du 26, alors que j'aurais dû le poster le 25. Au moins j'ai eu du temps pour poster à temps l'OS de Noël.) (Et oui, je suis une personne qui poste à deux heures du mat'.)_

 _Bref._

 _Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi, followé et reviewé (ça existe les deux derniers verbes?) ce calendrier de l'Avent. Je remercie aussi les anonymes, oui, toi, petit anonyme qui me lit, je sais que tu es là!_

 _Et surtout…_

 _ **JOYEUX NOËL** à tout le monde!_

 _(Un peu en retard, parce qu'on est le 26.)_


End file.
